


【卡鸣】五个使用蜂蜜的错误方式，和一次正确示范

by bestvest



Series: 食色性也 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Food Porn, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Jealousy, Kinda Kinky, M/M, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-War, but not really?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 如题。





	【卡鸣】五个使用蜂蜜的错误方式，和一次正确示范

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向，六代目时期  
> 多车齐发、BJ、（妄想）产乳癖、D/S暗示、占有欲、angry sex、power play、蜂蜜。I’m a really bad person.  
> 狗血剧情，沙雕恋爱  
>  

【卡鸣】五个使用蜂蜜的错误方式，和一次正确示范 

 

Ø 原著向，六代目时期

Ø 多车齐发、BJ、（妄想）产乳癖、D/S暗示、占有欲、angry sex、power play、蜂蜜。I’m a really bad person.

Ø 狗血剧情，沙雕恋爱，全文1w+， enjoy

01.       

卡卡西恋爱了。

恋爱的感觉十分古怪，卡卡西很不习惯。如果说要打比方的话，卡卡西觉得恋爱就像是自己的脑子被人挖了出去，又潦草地换了个新的，然后把所有的神经都搭到了错误的器官上。世界突然变得那么大，每一个角落都无比奇异，卡卡西觉得自己过去三十多年的人生都活得像个瞎子——说来也可笑，作为村里伤风败俗恬不知耻的代表人物，人们大概都以为他知道恋爱是什么样子。

但是卡卡西从不知道这个：他不知道恋爱就像是把他的世界挖出了一个空隙，他从那空隙里面望出去看见了整个宇宙，却只有在亲吻鸣人的时候才能找到自己的位置。他不知道恋爱就像是在他身上装了个雷达，让他能够在填满忍者的火影楼大厅中精准地定位鸣人的方位。他不知道恋爱是永远的下午四点： _如果你在下午四点来，我就从三点开始感到幸福。_ 而在鸣人出现之前，他的心便试图挣脱他的身体，去他那错乱的大脑全新发觉的宇宙进发，让他魂不守舍、寝食难安。

简而言之，恋爱是一种非常古怪的状态。卡卡西时常感到苦恼，觉得自己有些脱离控制，他过去三十多年那精准、疏离而成熟的人生态度在一夜之间被推翻，取而代之的是这个——有些不知所措的小男孩。

唔，或许不是 _小男孩_ 。更准确地说，应该是一个陷入爱情、欲火焚身、不知所措的青年男子。

_欲火焚身_ 这一点非常重要，他刚才没有提过吗？

很可能被广大人民群众误解的另一个事实：鸣人实际上可以非常 _情色_ 。不是性感，因为有眼睛的人都能看出来鸣人很性感。忍者的性能力在平民间早就演化出了无数都市传说，出镜率高的忍者们就更不能免俗。进入第二轮生长期后，鸣人拔高的身形和精干的肌肉给他增添了一种更为成熟的英俊，他剪短了头发，皮肤也因为稳定的任务晒成了更深的小麦色。一言以辟之，青少年鸣人变成青年鸣人之后，变得更加 _光彩夺目_ 。显然，卡卡西不是唯一注意到这些变化的人，那些在街道上向他投去的眼神，女孩（和一些男孩）跟他交谈时脸上的红晕，还有源源不断地由各国贵族（甚至还有几个大名）送来的请婚贴就足够说明问题了。

令卡卡西感到欣慰的是，没有多少人知道鸣人在性事中的表现。他意图保持这一点。

刚刚说到哪了？哦，对，鸣人在性事上表现得非常的情色。

卡卡西不应该感到惊讶，鸣人是天生的感官动物。他对人、对事、和人生目标都只奉行同一条准则：身体力行、勇往直前。如果你仔细观察鸣人的举止，你会发现他永远在触碰：任务时背上鼓励的轻拍、去一乐拉面时勾上肩膀的手臂、修行时抚摸过的苦无、战斗时用触碰传递的查克拉……漩涡鸣人习惯用自己的触觉去认识世界，所以在一项以感官为主导的活动中，鸣人如鱼得水、得心应手，也说不上是怪事。

但卡卡西依然不知所措。 _欲火焚身_ ，并且不知所措。

并不是说他在抱怨，真的，特别是他正忙着把自己的舌头往鸣人的嘴里塞的时候。长高的鸣人只比他矮了一点，他低下头就是合适亲吻的角度。鸣人把自己半裹在他的羽织里，温暖地贴在他的身上，在亲吻时用手指抚摸卡卡西的脊背。

火影楼的储物间昏暗狭窄，散发着一股潮湿的消毒水味，卡卡西眩晕地靠向门口，把鸣人的体重搂紧怀里，偏头去亲吻他的喉结和锁骨。他尝起来像盐粒和泥土，卡卡西把鼻子靠在他的动脉上，辨认他身上的气味。鸣人的胸腔因为笑意震颤，他挪动双腿，将左膝盖塞进卡卡西的双腿之间。卡卡西隔着布料感受他强壮的大腿，摩擦他的胯部，他的阴茎在裤子下难耐地渴求关注。鸣人闻起来像是阳光和潮湿的性，卡卡西甚至都不明白他是怎么把这两者结合在一起的。

“老师。”鸣人把脑袋搭在他的肩膀上，用脸颊去蹭他的颈窝，像一只渴望抚摸的猫。卡卡西知道自己不能被他无辜的语气欺骗，但当鸣人的手指解开他的裤子时，他还是在欲望中暗嘶出声。鸣人的触碰就是天堂和地狱，他大胆、好奇且无视一切规则，让卡卡西除了温暖的皮肤和释放之外不能思考他物。当鸣人从善如流地跪倒在地，卡卡西也只能假作清醒地抓着他的头发，惊异地任由鸣人亲吻他的性器。噢，他那情色而狡猾的舌头，别让任何人说漩涡鸣人不是一个一点就通的好学生。早在卡卡西第一次将鸣人的勃起含在嘴里时，他就该想到对方总有一天会有学有样、青出于蓝。

鸣人由顶端开始吮吸，用手将唾液和前液顺滑，把卡卡西的阴茎弄得湿漉漉的。他用舌头使了点小伎俩，托着他的勃起轻轻一卷，让卡卡西硬的发疼。他拨弄鸣人的头发，不愿显得太过迫不及待。但他的触碰肯定还是暴露了些什么，因为鸣人仰起头来用那双蓝眼睛看他，金色睫毛因为不自觉分泌的泪水而变深，看得卡卡西心尖发颤。

“我想试点东西。”他说。而卡卡西只能说“好”。他还想说“可以”、“求你”、“快点”或许还有“爱你”，或许他已经说了。他不知所措、欲火焚身，鸣人跪在他面前让他感觉自己是身带镣铐的神明，所以就算他不知道自己在期间说了什么，也是情有可原。

这是他犯的第一个错误。

第二个错误是在有什么冰凉的东西落在他的勃起上时，他没能抑制住自己的呻吟。鸣人的手指粘腻地包裹他，舌头托着他阴茎的底端一路舔到根部，直到他的鼻子贴向卡卡西的毛发。卡卡西哽咽地抓住鸣人的头发，在空气中辨别出了蜂蜜的味道。他还没来得及提问，鸣人就在他的囊袋让用力一吸，若不是鸣人粘腻的手指紧握着他的根部，他可能当场就交代了。

“志乃带回来的土产。”鸣人若无其事地解释，声音因为唇舌贴着卡卡西的勃起而模糊不清。卡卡西隐约有这么个印象，当他在走廊上亲吻鸣人，然后手忙脚乱地把他推进最近的储物室之前，对方手里好像确实拿着个小罐子。现在那罐子正无辜地在鸣人脚边敞开，卡卡西甚至不知道他哪来的时间把它放下的。

卡卡西看着自己的勃起在鸣人的舌头下消失，把落在上面的蜜糖卷走，留下光亮的水渍，心里只象征性地对之后的清理工作表示头疼——他们毕竟是忍者，而水遁的用途也是多种多样的。

鸣人又把手指挖进蜂蜜罐子里，卡卡西着迷地看着金黄色的液体包裹他的皮肤。黄金黏连地拉出长丝，鸣人将手举到嘴边，用舌头把滴落的蜂蜜含到嘴里，然后以同样的方式去含卡卡西的阴茎。卡卡西喘着粗气迎合鸣人的嘴唇，蜂蜜在鸣人口中变得温暖，浓密地包裹着他。他抱着鸣人的脑袋，在他口中浅浅地进出，让鸣人把手上剩下的蜂蜜潦草地抹到他的勃起上。

“甜吗？”他低声询问，语气比他想像得要更加迫切。鸣人的喉咙轻声颤抖，他吸了口气，卡卡西看着他下颌和脖颈上的肌肉，预料到了他接下来的动作。所以当鸣人的舌头平摊地铺开，让卡卡西顺畅地滑进他的喉咙时，他没有被弄得太过神志不清。他颇为骄傲地控制住了自己的身体，让鸣人在他的阴茎上操自己的喉咙。鸣人的嘴唇红肿水润，唾液和蜂蜜顺着他的嘴角往外流，他在吞咽的间隙吮吸，把裹着卡卡西前液、自己的唾液和蜂蜜的一团糟含进自己的喉咙。

卡卡西有些歇斯底里地抓住鸣人的头发，意识到自己撑不了多久，从鸣人收紧的喉咙和鼓励的呻吟来看，他对此心知肚明。他伸手去摸鸣人的下巴，轻轻固定他的脑袋，让自己的前端依然留在他的嘴里。他的下巴上也沾着蜂蜜，摸起来脏乱又情色。卡卡西用另一只手拨开他黏在脑门上的短发，鸣人向上看他，暗沉的室内衬得他眼睛发蓝，像是某种奇异的外来生物。某种诱人的、情色的、让他硬得头晕目眩的生物。

卡卡西将自己从门板上拉起来，像世界末日一样操他的嘴。鸣人呜咽着低吟，他闭上了眼睛，泪水沾在眼角，脸颊因为接纳卡卡西的欲望而鼓起潮红。卡卡西让自己的勃起一次一次地消失在鸣人的口中，让自己的毛发贴向鸣人的鼻子，仿佛除此之外他无法思考别的事情。他恍惚在甜腻潮湿的空气中闻到了另一种味道，与他自己的欲望不同的新鲜盐味。卡卡西意识到鸣人一手撑着他的大腿，另一只手伸进了自己的裤子里，把重心靠在卡卡西的阴茎和手指上自慰。占有欲和释放的欲望同时从他的阴茎涌入血管，裹携他身上每一寸神经直到他脚趾都发热。

“是的，”他在情欲中胡言乱语，“是的，鸣人，好孩子，就是这样。”鸣人的喉咙因为赞美或是卡卡西毫不掩饰的欲望收缩，卡卡西撞入他的身体，让鸣人的嘴唇在他的根部合拢，把他的精液灌进他的喉咙里。

卡卡西浑身发颤，但鸣人的手按着他的大腿，把他按回门板上。他意图从鸣人口中滑出，但鸣人的唇舌追随着他，小心地吮吸他还未完全消退的勃起，让他射出更多。鸣人含着他自慰，喘着粗气吞咽卡卡西残留的精液，直到卡卡西因为过敏感而颤抖，鸣人轻轻哼了一声，浑身的肌肉紧绷，然后瘫软下去。卡卡西抚摸他的肩膀，不知道是想要把他推开还是把他拉得更近。

鸣人终于将卡卡西的阴茎从自己口中放出来，晶亮的液体挂在他的嘴唇上，他脖子上还留着那些见鬼的蜂蜜。卡卡西揪着鸣人的衣服把他拉起来，用舌头去清理他的下巴。蜂蜜的味道很甜，鸣人的皮肤很柔软。当他侧过头去亲吻鸣人的时候，他能尝到自己和蜜糖的味道。

他决定给志乃加个薪。

02\.  

一位伟人曾经说过：快乐大多相似，而悲剧各有不同。

恋爱的人会告诉你这是狗屎。

第一次恋爱的人会告诉你他从不知道 _快乐_ 可以有这么多种，而其大多数的来源都荒谬可笑。像是鸣人在看见自己桌子上堆积的文件时皱起来的鼻头，又或者在卡卡西和鹿丸同时得出同一个结论时因为困惑眯起的眼睛，鸣人叫他“卡卡西老师”又或者叫他“卡卡西”，鸣人亲吻他，他亲吻鸣人，鸣人在加班的夜晚在办公室的沙发上睡着的样子。

世界上的快乐总得有个限度，否则就会像卡卡西这样，太多的快乐一股脑地涌进他的身体，冲刷他多年积累的悲剧与苦涩，让他不知道如何是好。每一种快乐都是新的，每一种快乐都让今天的卡卡西离昨天的卡卡西更遥远。若是十六岁的卡卡西和三十六岁的卡卡西相互打量，他们大概会是两个相互嫌弃的陌生人。

三十六岁的卡卡西对十六岁的卡卡西表示同情。他还模糊地记得自己那压抑而无趣的青春期，他生活中大部分的时间都被任务和训练占满，并不是说他没有那些 _冲动_ ，只不过相对于生存和忍者的职责来说，那些都不过是又一个需要克服的障碍罢了。

卡卡西并不想念那段时光。

但卡卡西怀疑十六岁的自己大概也看不上现在的他，并不是说当上 _火影_ 不是一件值得尊重的事。只是年轻的他怎么看年长的自己在火影办公室里做爱，就另当别论了。就算卡卡西是木叶恬不知耻伤风败俗忍者第一人，有些事情他也没敢想过，

你们都知道漩涡鸣人，就爱做别人不敢想的事。

其实事情不全是鸣人的错，要说也只能怪卡卡西太容易被鸣人分心。鹿丸在信息科，卡卡西打发了暗部，想趁着午休的空档从鸣人那里偷几个吻。但是一个吻变成了几个，几个吻变成他的舌头伸进鸣人的嘴里。等他反应过来的时候，鸣人已经爬到了他的腿上，勃起贴着卡卡西的阴茎摩擦。鸣人搂着他的肩膀，脑袋埋在他的脖子旁，把情热的呼吸都吹进他的耳朵里。

卡卡西还在进退两难的时候，鸣人已经把自己的外套脱了下来。卡卡西隔着忍者标配的网纱衣抚摸他的脊背和胸膛，在他的手指擦过鸣人的乳头时，鸣人的身体紧绷，红潮从他的脖子蔓延到胸膛上，在半透明的纱网下显现。

卡卡西托着鸣人的大腿，把他从自己身上抬起来。鸣人飞快的用双腿环住卡卡西的腰，卡卡西一手托着鸣人，一手将自己办公桌上的茶杯和文件扫到一边，然后把鸣人放置在上面。他用手掌按着鸣人的胸膛，卷开他的网格衫，刻意让那布料摩擦他的乳头。那两颗粉红的果实在空气中挺立起来，卡卡西把自己挤进鸣人的双腿之间，俯下身去吮吸。

鸣人的胸膛是这么的敏感。卡卡西不过是用舌头和牙齿轻轻的拨弄，鸣人就低吟起来，手指纠缠着卡卡西的头发，胯部抬向卡卡西的身体寻求摩擦。卡卡西将自己的重量压在他身上，像婴儿哺乳一样将鸣人的乳头吸到嘴里。鸣人用手臂环抱他的脑袋，将他的护额取下，让卡卡西的额头贴向他的胸膛。他的嘴唇离开鸣人，他的右乳上沾着津液，在卡卡西的吐息下红肿坚挺。卡卡西用大拇指按压它，将指甲边缘按在他的皮肤上。鸣人在他的身下扭动，勃起发热地贴着他的大腿。卡卡西直起身体，伸手去解他的裤子，鸣人猛地拱起身体，手肘忙乱地撑在桌面上，有一沓文件被震到了地上，接着一个很眼熟的罐子被打翻，金黄色的液体在鸣人身侧的桌面上汇聚。鸣人惊叫了一声，飞快地把蜂蜜罐扶正。但损失已经造成，一滩蜂蜜在卡卡西木头办公桌上散开，有些还粘到了鸣人的身侧和背上。

“鸣人，”卡卡西冷静地说，“为什么我的桌上有你的蜂蜜。”

“哈？”鸣人的脸上和胸膛还泛着红色，困惑的表情让他看起来更加可爱，他是如此地敞开易懂，卡卡西几乎能够听到他脑袋里的齿轮如何转动，“这不是我的。”他解释说，“志乃给我和鹿丸都带了这个，早上鹿丸要你把它加到你的茶里，说是能够补充营养什么的，你当时又神游了？”

“我还没那么老吧。”卡卡西叹了口气。

“我觉得鹿丸纯粹是想要开你的玩笑，然后就一不做二不休了。”鸣人把自己撑起来，对自己身上的蜂蜜做了个鬼脸，他把卷起来的网格衣要在嘴里，避免让衣服碰到蜂蜜，“我们得收拾一下，鹿丸很快就要回来了。你把纸巾放哪了？”

鸣人是如何从他桌上那情欲的生物突然变成理智的火影助理的，卡卡西一点都不清楚。他只觉得很不服气。

于是他用双手固定鸣人的大腿，俯身去舔他的肋骨侧边，蜂蜜以鸣人皮肤的触感涌进他的味蕾。鸣人惊讶地抱怨，手指放在他的头发上想把他推开。卡卡西避开他的攻击，将嘴唇滑向他的右乳。鸣人的身体颤抖着顺从下来，卡卡西一边用牙齿刮擦他的乳尖，让他咬着嘴唇呻吟，一边伸手去捞落在他桌面上的蜂蜜。

他再次起身，鸣人在他身下因为情欲而扭动，他将他网格衣卷起的边缘提到鸣人嘴边，直到鸣人无言地将它咬在嘴里，让赤裸的胸膛暴露在卡卡西面前。卡卡西满意地哼了一声，鸣人金色的皮肤让他渴望得直吞口水，但卡卡西是个耐心的猎人。他将手指上沾的蜂蜜巨细无遗地抹在鸣人的胸口，直到他的办公桌上再也抹不出蜜糖为止。

“做个好孩子，”他训斥般地拍了拍鸣人的扭动的大腿，“别动。”

然后他在鸣人的乳头上吮吸蜂蜜。这个句子本身就让卡卡西感到眩晕，蜜糖顺着鸣人身体的弧度往下流淌，卡卡西沿着他的侧胸一路舔到胸口。鸣人温热的肌肉和柔然的皮肤在他的舌尖上凹陷，尝起来成熟而甜美。卡卡西在欲望中下坠，想象那些甜美的汁液真的来自鸣人的身体，想象他将鸣人操得情迷意乱、浑身发红，他的身体就会为他成熟，他后穴会为他流水，他的乳头会为他分泌甜美的汁液，而卡卡西是唯一能把嘴唇放上去 _吮吸_ 的人，占有鸣人的一切，让鸣人的身体只为 _他_ 流出汁水。

卡卡西在妄想中一边舔吻鸣人的胸膛，一边伸手去解开他们俩的裤子，他在其中没有把任何一个人的拉链扯烂简直就是人间奇迹。当他把他们俩的勃起贴在一起时，他们都吸了口气。卡卡西用手掌将他们包裹在一起，鼻子贴着鸣人的锁骨，鼓励他抬起屁股。他的手掌太干，上面留着蜂蜜的粘腻，但鸣人显然并不介意，他的阴茎红肿，前液足够把他们俩都弄得湿漉漉的。卡卡西的手飞快地动作，近乎粗暴地将他们推上高潮，他的牙齿再次咬上鸣人的右乳。鸣人的哭喊声被他口中的布料塞住，他的脊背拱起，跟卡卡西一起把精液释放到他的小腹上。

卡卡西将衣料从鸣人口中抽出来，亲吻他干燥的嘴唇。鸣人的胸膛贴着他发笑，卡卡西不知道有什么好笑的。但他不在乎，他现在拥有的快乐就足够他笑的了。

03\.  

事情并不总是关乎性。

最多也就只有那么百分之八十。

并不是卡卡西不享受和鸣人一起做的其他事，只是大多数时候，他们一起做的其他事最终都会导致性爱。其中也有一部分原因，是因为如今他们在一起做的事情大多都发生在火影楼里，而——让我们来面对事实吧——性爱比火影楼里面发生的其他一切都有趣得多。如果他们在约会，那就更加情有可原，毕竟在约会中，卡卡西被允许在昏暗的电影院里抚摸鸣人的膝盖内侧，又或者是跟他在无人的巷口接吻，又或者是把他领到自己家里吃饭，然后留他过夜。

令卡卡西感到苦恼的是他从没有 _不想_ 要鸣人的时候，大多数时候他只是 _不方便_ 而已。卡卡西不知道其他陷入爱情的人是不是也感同身受，如果确实如此，那么他终于多少理解了人们通常都在十几二十几岁的时候开始心动，这不仅仅是荷尔蒙的问题，这是个 _体力_ 问题。

并不是说旗木卡卡西老了，不，绝对不是。只是当你的对象是比你小十几岁的九尾人柱力时，差距就开始突显了。

但这不是重点。就像之前说过的，事情并不总是关乎性。性是一段关系中最简单的事情，无非就是遵从本能和熟能生巧，偶尔再加上一点点创意。但是其他的东西就变得更有难度了一点，比如陪伴、理解、帮助，和 _爱_ 。

前几项卡卡西自觉完成得还行，本质上，这些事情与他当老师时的职责没有什么不同。但是就算他对爱情再无知，也知道作为情人去爱鸣人和作为老师去爱鸣人不是一回事。

一个很简单的例子，作为老师去爱鸣人的时候，卡卡西不会因为他的缺席而感到孤独。又或者说，在作为情人去爱鸣人之前，他已经太过习惯孤独，以至于对胸中的空虚习以为常。但现在，在鸣人把他的脑子挖出来换了个新的并把所有的神经都接得乱七八糟之后，思念带来的空虚让他几乎无法忍受。更要命的是，作为火影， _他_ 是那个让鸣人不得不离开他的人。

在鸣人开始对火之国大名的护送任务的第二个星期，卡卡西怀里抱着帕克出现在火影办公室。帕克还是一如既往一副没睡醒的样子，似乎也没有打算完成什么工作，尽职尽责地完成着狗型填充玩偶的角色。

鹿丸决定不予评论。

他把卡卡西下午的时间表空了出来，并把凯带到了他的办公室。

身为火影大量的文书工作确实让他有些疏于练习。他和凯在第三训练场修炼了一个下午，凯帮助卡卡西保持敏锐，而卡卡西则帮助他适应一只脚的体术。他们多少都不再是曾经的自己，等黄昏落在练习场上时，他们都比自己想象得要更疲倦。

这易逝的青春哟。

“卡卡西！我永远的死敌！看来成为火影并没有消磨你青春的意志，我必须承认，这一场我们依然算平手！”

卡卡西敷衍地朝他挥了挥手，坐在训练场旁的木桩上假装在读《亲热天堂》。这是他熟悉的场景，他知道如何应对。一直在场外逡巡的帕克从他的咯吱窝下面钻到他的大腿上，让卡卡西抚摸他的肚皮。卡卡西用余光看着凯蹦到自己的轮椅旁坐下，然后滑着轮椅靠近他。

“虽然我觉得你刚才有些心不在焉，但是我不责怪你，年轻的爱情总是让人魂不守舍，这就是爱情的魅力！”

卡卡西差点把腿上的帕克摔到地上。

在所有人之中，最先跟他谈论他和鸣人的关系的人居然是凯。卡卡西猜测鹿丸什么都知道，但他从不对此发表意见。他曾预想过其他所有人跟他谈话时的场景：小樱、伊鲁卡、纲手、自来也大人和波风老师死去的冤魂，天藏、佐井、甚至连佐助都可能从哪个异时空回来瞪他两眼。但迄今为止他们并没有刻意“公开”他们的关系，卡卡西多少想为他们俩多留一点私人空间，让他们在没有干扰的情况下更加熟悉彼此。

不，这只是借口。实际上，卡卡西只是想要尽可能长地将鸣人 _占为己有_ 。 他知道这不符合逻辑，但在他那陷入恋爱的大脑中，他和鸣人的关系是只属于他们的秘密，若是不小心让别人知道了，他们就不得不让别人也来了解这段关系。这让卡卡西感到下意识地防备。

帕克把他的行为归结为领地意识。

“你很苦恼，我的朋友。”凯安慰地拍了拍卡卡西的肩膀，语气同情而理解，好像他在这件事情上有无数经验似的，“爱情的苦恼总是甜蜜的。但是请记住，诚实和沟通才是良好关系的前提。”

“……你刚刚是在跟我引用《亲热攻略》吗？”

凯眨了眨眼睛，在夕阳下向他竖起了大拇指，脸上的笑容标准低露出了八颗牙齿。

卡卡西意识到这是凯对他的祝福，对 _他们_ 的祝福。

他在感动中打了个冷战。

“还有一件事。”凯的脸上依然挂着那副燃烧青春的表情，“我知道爱情的激情让人忘我，但是鹿丸的遭遇实在是让人同情。他说志乃带回来的那罐蜂蜜很名贵，你应该好好补偿一下他。”

卡卡西用了三秒钟才反应过来凯在说什么。又用了三秒钟才明白这意味着鹿丸跟他说了什么，然后反应过来这意味着 _鹿丸_ 跟 _凯_ 说了他们在火影办公室里做爱的事情，而这意味着鹿丸知道他们在火影办公室里做爱而且还用了 _蜂蜜_ 。鹿丸的蜂蜜。

而现在凯知道卡卡西在做爱的时候用了鹿丸的蜂蜜。

然后卡卡西知道了这件事，以后他就会在看见蜂蜜或者做爱的时候想起凯知道了什么。

木叶第一军师。可怕极了。

04\.  

一个半星期后，鸣人终于将火之国大名一行成功护送到木叶。

这个任务的政治意义比实际危险系数要高，派出鸣人也纯粹是因为大名本人指名。大名本人并不热衷于参观木叶，在几年之中，他会在重要的节日和决策会议中象征性地出现几次，但也就止于此。他对木叶的管理方针向来是无为而治，在当上火影之后，卡卡西才意识到着确实是个智慧的选择。

相较起来，大名的女儿对木叶的兴趣就有些太浓厚了，又或者说，她对木叶的 _一位忍者_ 的兴趣太过浓厚了。

虽然卡卡西亲手回绝了她对鸣人的请婚贴，但真子公主显然并未打算就此善罢甘休。她对鸣人是那么的亲切而殷勤，在鸣人跟她说话的时候脸上挂着恰到好处的红晕，她对着他拨弄自己的头发，展示自己的手腕，在恰当的时刻触碰他的手背或胳膊。卡卡西把她的每一个小伎俩看在眼里，而鸣人，那可怜的孩子，根本不懂得这些来自普通人的暗示。

卡卡西无奈地意识到，自己必须承认凯是对的。面对鸣人，诚实和沟通才是最有效的方式。

真子公主对鸣人的 _好感_ 并不让卡卡西感到气恼，毕竟光是在木叶里，对鸣人有好感的人就能填满半个火影楼。鸣人年轻、英俊、善良而强大，若是有人能不喜欢他，卡卡西或许会去请对方去脑科检查。不，让卡卡西气恼的是 _鸣人_ 对真子公主的友好，几乎可以算得上是体贴的地步。

他们显然在两个多星期的旅途中建立了某种友谊，鸣人带着公主吃一乐拉面，逛木叶的集市，陪她爬到火影岩上俯瞰木叶。他们的对话亲切而熟稔，当大名刻意表现出一副威严的样子时，他们会相互看向对方，脸上挂着诡秘的笑意，显然在分享某个内部笑话。

卡卡西为那笑意嫉妒得胃疼。

更让他胃疼的是他什么都不能做，因为人们 _什么都不知道_ 。他们不知道鸣人是卡卡西的光和唯一，而只有卡卡西才能知道鸣人的皮肤在情欲中潮红的样子，他嘴里的甜味和勃起的形状。他们不知道卡卡西对鸣人的爱不是老师的爱，而是情欲的、占有的、下流而不顾一切的爱。每当公主和鸣人站在一起时，总有人用那副欣慰而好奇的眼光看着他们，仿佛脑子里已经能听到婚礼的钟声似的。

从没有人用那种眼光看 _他们_ 。卡卡西想要人们用那种眼光看他们，这样人们就知道鸣人是属于 _他的_ 。

帕克说得对，这就是领地意识。

更让卡卡西焦躁的是，鸣人已经回来了一个星期，可是他甚至都没有碰过卡卡西。他们依然会在工作的间隙亲吻和拥抱，但也就止步于此。因为要照顾大名一行，他们都没有时间约会，但由于公主占满了鸣人所有的休息时间，卡卡西甚至都没有跟他一起吃上几顿饭。

他知道他不应该嫉妒。他知道鸣人不会离开他，即使他要离开，他也会光明磊落地告诉卡卡西。而如果他这么做了，卡卡西会放他走的，就算这意味着将卡卡西的心脏从他的身体里撕出来，他也会放手。没有什么比鸣人的幸福更加重要。

当然，不需要把事情一下升级到那种地步。《亲热攻略》是怎么说的来着？ _诚实和沟通_ 。说不定鸣人只是纯粹的粗线条，鸣人根本没有意识到真子公主的好感，他也不知道公主曾经向他请婚，他以为自己只是交了一个新朋友。鸣人总是很重视他的朋友。

于是卡卡西做出了努力。他动用了好几个人情，在鹿丸面前死皮赖脸威逼利诱了一个下午，成功地把他和鸣人周五晚上的时间空了出来。没有会议、没有饭局、没有紧急任务，除了宇智波斑再次从坟墓里爬出来之外的事情都先由鹿丸和静音处理。

他们需要一个私密的空间，而卡卡西想要给鸣人一个惊喜。周五是他们在在一起三个月的纪念日，普通人喜欢庆祝这些日子，不是吗？卡卡西准备好了一切，他计划了路线和菜谱，买好了菜和鸣人喜欢的芝士蛋糕。在蛋糕房老板的强烈推荐下，他还买了他们新出的蜂蜜。因为 _为什么不_ 呢？蜂蜜的用途多种多样，并且是属于 _他们_ 的小秘密。

好吧，或许卡卡西还是有那么一点嫉妒。他毕竟也只是一介凡人。

卡卡西在下午五点溜进了鸣人家里，他今天把鸣人派到离村子不远的地方执行一个简单的B级任务，这样他就能当天往返，又不会留在村子里让真子公主有可趁之机。他做好了饭，把腌好的秋刀鱼和切得整整齐齐的蔬菜摆在料理台上，像等待永恒的下午四点那样等待鸣人回来。

鸣人没有回来。

晚上7点的时候卡卡西意识到鸣人可能会先去吃一乐拉面再回家，他责怪着自己的疏忽，从窗口跳上房顶往一乐拉面的方向奔去。但鸣人不在一乐拉面，一乐说他一天都没有看到他。他也不在烤肉Q、居酒屋或者平时他会去的任何一家食肆。卡卡西开始担心起来，难道鸣人在任务中出了什么意外？他冲进火影楼，把前台的忍者吓了个半死，花了好几分钟才从他们口中得知，鸣人一个小时前就来交了任务卷轴，并且在大堂遇到了真子公主，他们两个是一起离开的。

卡卡西把自己自动导航回到鸣人家中，弄不清填满自己胸膛的是愤怒还是绝望。当他推开窗户时，他看见鸣人站在自己的厨房里，他没开灯，手里拿着那罐卡卡西新买的蜂蜜，脸上带着困惑和醉酒的红晕看向卡卡西。

鸣人，醉了酒。他的瞳孔在黑暗中放大，脸上的红潮跟他深陷情欲时如出一辙。他身上还带着别人的味道，攻击着卡卡西敏感的嗅觉。香薰的味道。 _女人_ 的味道。

卡卡西夺过鸣人手中的蜂蜜，将它摔到房间的另一边。

05\.  

鸣人显然吓了一跳，酒精让他的反应变得迟钝。这只让卡卡西在嫉妒和绝望中变得更加愤怒，鸣人是个忍者，就算是再强大的忍者也不应该允许自己放下防备。万一此时进入他公寓的是别人怎么办？

又或者他确实是在等待别人？是卡卡西擅自闯入了他的公寓，并假设自己会受到欢迎。他为什么要拿着那个蜂蜜罐？他意识到是卡卡西为他做了这一切吗？还是说他心里期待的另有他人？

“卡卡西老师——”

“不。”卡卡西打断他，不确定自己是在否决鸣人，还是在否决自己。他在冲动中打碎的蜂蜜罐在房间另一边的墙上留下污渍，空气甜腻的味道让卡卡西作呕。他一边拉下面罩，一边扯着鸣人的手臂，将他拉入自己怀中，以战斗的力道占有他的唇舌。他吻得毫无温情，甚至无关情欲，更像是卡卡西试图用舌头和牙齿将自己的嫉妒和绝望和祈求全都塞进鸣人的身体里。鸣人在他口中呜咽，身体顺从发热地瘫在卡卡西的怀抱中，他尝起来像酒精，皮肤闻起来还像香薰。

卡卡西不耐烦地低吼了一声。他将鸣人扭过身去，把他推到料理台边，用一只手把鸣人的双手固定在背后，让他不得不俯下身用肩膀支撑自己。鸣人迷惑地抗议，试图从他的手中逃脱，但卡卡西比他更清醒也更坚定。他用另一只手扯下鸣人的护额，调整系带让它刚好遮住他的双眼。鸣人似乎还想说些什么，卡卡西就将自己的手指塞进了他的嘴里。

鸣人的舌头让卡卡西再次感受到了被爱，他耐心地吮吸卡卡西的指腹，用舌头抚摸他指尖的缝隙和某些泛白的疤痕。卡卡西情不自禁地伏在他身上，看自己的手指在鸣人粉色的唇舌间进出。卡卡西突然无比渴望触摸他的皮肤，在他扒开鸣人的外套时，他才意识到自己放开了鸣人的双手。但鸣人似乎没有要逃跑的意思。他倒在料理台上任由卡卡西脱下他的外套，并在卡卡西扯下他的底衫时配合地举起双手。鸣人健壮的肩膀和脊背凹陷得恰到好处，卡卡西一边扯他的裤子，一边俯身用舌头去挖他背肌上的沟壑。

“鸣人，”他祈求，并用沾着鸣人唾液的手指去碰他暴露的后穴。他手上的润滑不够，而鸣人也太紧，他将津液乱糟糟地涂在他的入口，怎么弄都只能勉强伸进去一个指节。

“你太紧了，鸣人。”卡卡西半是满意、半是困扰的抱怨，“你得放松。”

“卡卡西，”鸣人用手肘在料理台上支撑自己，像是等待交配的动物一样向卡卡西展示自己的屁股，卡卡西扳着他的胯骨又推进了一个指节，只为了看他在痛苦和渴望中绷紧脖子，“老师，老师，”他吸了口气，“橱柜里有蜂蜜。”

卡卡西用了好几秒才理解这天才的想法。他把左手按在鸣人的臀部上方，探着身子打开他头顶的橱柜，取出那个眼熟的罐子。

卡卡西不知道自己是如何冷静地关上橱柜，打开罐子，并把罐子安全地放在一边的。他只知道蜂蜜抹在鸣人的臀缝中间是多么的色情而下流，而卡卡西的手指裹着蜂蜜是如何顺畅地推进鸣人的身体里，他的身体在蜜糖的滋润下敞开，变得柔软、温顺而成熟。当卡卡西用三根手指在他体内按向那个特定的方向时，鸣人颤抖着哭咽，被蒙住地双眼无助地试图回望。但卡卡西知道他想要什么，鸣人狼狈的欲望让他心中柔软。他解开裤子，飞快地润滑自己的勃起，对准鸣人的入口。他俯下身，在进入鸣人的同时拧着他的下巴亲吻他的嘴唇。

鸣人喉中的噪音让卡卡西只想听到更多，他温情地吻着鸣人，感受他的阴茎没入鸣人体内的湿润炽热。鸣人还是很紧，他的臀部贴着卡卡西的身体颤抖，卡卡西浅浅地进出，舌头以同样的动作侵犯鸣人的嘴唇。鸣人逐渐放松下来，泪水浸透了他的护额，他的头发乱糟糟地贴在脸上，在汗水中变得瘫软。

卡卡西滑动自己的胯部，开始操鸣人淌着蜂蜜的后穴。操得他浑身无力、无法思考，只能呻吟着卡卡西的名字祈求更多。卡卡西想把那蜜糖味操遍他的全身，再把自己的种子留在他身体里面，留下他的味道、他的标记，这样人们就知道鸣人的身体是 _他_ 的领地。鸣人仰起脖子，身体盲目地迎合卡卡西的抽插，仿佛世界上除了卡卡西的阴茎之外他没有别的想要的东西。卡卡西调整自己的角度，把撞击对准鸣人身体里的那一点。潮红在鸣人的皮肤上加深，他淫乱地哭喊起来，让卡卡西“用力”“继续”“别停”。而卡卡西则试图把自己的灵魂插进鸣人淌蜜的后穴里。

“老师，”鸣人的声音尖锐，他的肩膀隆起，后穴伸缩，卡卡西意识到这是他高潮的前兆，而卡卡西甚至没有碰他，“老师——老师——”鸣人射精的时候将卡卡西困在了他的身体里，卡卡西栽在他的背上，感受鸣人身上每一个分子都随着高潮收紧。他舔吻鸣人背上的皮肤，品尝他身上的酒精和甜味，感到此刻鸣人完完全全地属于自己。他再次开始抽插，使用鸣人高潮后敏感的后穴，因为如果鸣人是属于他的，那么他就可以随心所欲地摆弄他的身体。把蜜糖，他的阴茎或精液塞进他的后穴里，把他抽干再填满，让他第二天屁股里还含着他的形状。

卡卡西在全然的占有欲中高潮，鸣人在他身下无力地喘着气，后穴随着脉搏一下一下地脉动，把卡卡西的精液全都吸到他的通道里。卡卡西顶着鸣人的臀部，直到自己再也没有什么可以给他了之后才恋恋不舍地退出来。鸣人的后穴乱糟糟地敞开，精液混着蜂蜜贴着他的大腿往下流。

卡卡西俯身用舌头把他的精液全部推回鸣人体内，“夹紧。”他拍了拍鸣人的屁股，看着鸣人的入口颤抖地收缩，试图含住他的东西，“我们可不想弄脏地板，嗯？”

鸣人浑身瘫软地趴在料理台上，用颤抖的手把护额从自己脑袋上摘下来，恼怒又困倦地看向卡卡西，“那个，”他指了指先前被卡卡西摔碎的蜂蜜罐，“可不是我干的。”

+1 

在卡卡西清理了地板，而鸣人清理了自己的屁股之后，鸣人身体里的酒精终于战胜了情欲。等卡卡西洗完澡从浴室里出来，鸣人已经在床上困得半死不活。他穿着一身漩涡T恤，脑袋上还带着那顶河马睡帽。

涌进卡卡西胸膛的爱意让他差点跌了一跤。鸣人半眯着眼睛把他拉到床上，自顾自地在卡卡西的胸膛和手臂之间找到了合适的位置。而卡卡西除了能把他抱在怀里，哄他入眠之外，也没有别的什么可以做。

第二天早上，卡卡西是被烤面包的香味叫醒的。

他试图在灶台边亲吻鸣人，但鸣人嫌弃他口臭，把他连拖带拽地塞进了浴室。等他从浴室里出来，早餐已经摆在了桌上。鸣人的早餐比卡卡西想象得要正常许多：烤面包、煎蛋、火腿，还有——蜂蜜。

“你该试试，”鸣人把蜂蜜匀称地抹到一块面包上，递给卡卡西，“志乃带回来的可是珍品。”

卡卡西沉默地吃掉了那块面包，甜味和烤焦疏松的面包十分恰当地结合在了一起。鸣人在他对面欢快地进攻自己的早餐，仿佛丝毫没有被昨晚的醉酒给影响。

他早该知道鸣人不会有宿醉问题。

他吃完了面包，感觉自己已经积累了足够多的勇气，“我很抱歉。”他开口，但这句话还是没有他想象中说得坚定，“我昨晚不该向你发脾气。”

“唔，”鸣人的嘴里还塞着食物，他一边飞快地咀嚼吞咽，一边朝卡卡西的方向挥了挥手，“唔唔唔唔唔唔——”

“什么？”

鸣人终于把食物吞了下去，“帕克告诉我你嫉妒了。”

“哟！”

卡卡西这才注意到他的叛徒忍犬正心安理得地躺在鸣人脚边，从鸣人的盘子里偷火腿吃。显然看准了此刻卡卡西没法儿越过鸣人冲他发火。

“呃……其实老师你不用道歉啦，我也有我的错，而且其实我还挺高兴的？唔与其说高兴不如说是松了口气？真子说你只是在闹别扭让我再‘吊你两天你就憋不住了’但说实话我不是很懂她是什么意思……”鸣人的语速越来越快，显然变得不太自信。

“等等，等等等等，”卡卡西抬起手，“你说慢点，你为什么松了口气？为什么公主让你‘吊着我’？”

“你看，”鸣人有些不好意思地挠了挠自己的鼻头，“自从我从这次护送任务回来之后，你就一直对我很……疏远的样子，你也不约我吃饭，又不……碰我，我还以为……呃……我也不知道我以为什么。”

“我疏远你？”卡卡西莫名其妙地反问，“明明是你因为一直在陪公主而疏远我！”但卡卡西还是开始反思自己的举动，他是不是在有意的回避鸣人呢？或许他在某次目睹公主和鸣人的互动之后，气恼得避开了鸣人的亲吻；或许他确实有那么一两次在火影楼里刻意绕开了鸣人会走的路线；或许他……

“我早说过了，”帕克不屑地哼了一声，“领地意识。”

“但是你……你和公主……？”

“卡卡西，”鸣人叹了口气，宠爱地将落到卡卡西眼前的头发拨开，“如果你不是这么忙于嫉妒的话，你或许会发现真子一直在跟她的侍女眉目传情。她说她很感谢我拒绝她的请婚。”他意有所指地看着卡卡西。

“啊，”卡卡西干咳了一声，“关于这件事……”

“你想告诉大家吗？”鸣人打断他，“如果你想的话，我们就告诉大家。你不需要把这种事情瞒着我。”而卡卡西感觉自己再一次因为鸣人的勇敢和光彩夺目坠入爱河。

鸣人倾身靠向卡卡西，手指温暖地抚摸他的手背，就像他们第一次亲吻时卡卡西做的那样。卡卡西抬手拖住他的下巴，像伊卡洛斯追寻太阳一样追寻鸣人的嘴唇。

他尝起来像蜂蜜。

**END**

 


End file.
